


Opposite Day

by blueteak



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene's used to being with Sam and Annie, but he'd never thought they'd be doing what they're doing now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "never have I ever written a threesome in this fandom" prompt at the [ Never Have I Ever Created ](http://jointhehunt.dreamwidth.org/6881.html%20) game.

For what seemed like the twentieth time that day, Gene wondered what was wrong with DI Tyler. How was it that a man could have a gorgeous set of tits available and choose to mouth Gene’s nipples instead? And bloody hell, was that slick on Cartwright’s finger? It looked like she was getting ready to explore Sam’s back passage, a job that he’d thought was his if it was anyone’s. Was it Opposite Day? Had Tyler circulated yet another memo he’d crumpled into the trash instead of reading?

Sam hadn’t even taken Gene’s shirt off properly before fastening on to his nipple, tonguing and sucking it through both shirt and vest, the warm, moist fabric quickly turning cold in a way that made him impossibly more erect when Sam abandoned his chest and turned his attention back to his neck. 

Sam gasped against Gene’s neck when Annie’s finger moved inside him. Gene’s finger twitched as he remembered being inside Sam, the sight of Annie's finger disappearing into him making him recall the texture of the spot Annie had likely just found as well as the warm pressure of Sam clenching around him all the times he’d found it himself.

For a novice—at least Gene thought she was a novice—Annie was certainly doing it right. Sam was rutting against, him, panting and biting against Gene’s neck as if he’d forgotten he was supposed to be kissing. 

Gene twisted around a bit and kissed Sam’s forehead. He’d considered bringing Sam up to kiss his mouth, swallowing his gasps and watching him come undone at someone else’s hands, but. Well. His chest was alive with sensations it had never experienced before. God help him, he wanted Tyler’s mouth back down on his nipples. Maybe Opposite Day could happen a bit more often. He certainly wouldn’t mind experiencing Annie’s finger either.


End file.
